1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush which has a reservoir for storing dentifrice material. More particularly, the invention relates to a toothbrush wherein the stored dentifrice material is conveniently applied directly onto the top surface of the brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of toothbrushes in the prior art which store and dispense dentifrice material from the handle of the brush. Most of these brushes dispense the dentifrice material at the base of the brush where the bristles are attached to the brush head support. Typical patents which utilize this method for feeding dentifrice material to the brush include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,492, 4,116,570 and 4,201,490. Bottom fed brushes tend to use excessive dentifrice material since the material must be forced through the bristles to reach the surface where it is useful. Moreover, such brushes are more difficult to clean since unused dentifrice material has a tendency to become clogged at the base of the bristles. This is hygienically undesirable.
Other prior art patents have recognized the shortcomings of bottom fed brushes. These patentees have attempted to overcome the problem by designing brushes which do not feed dentifrice material from the bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,261 discloses a brush having a series of specially designed hollow bristles. Dentifrice material is forced through the bristles and deposited on the top brush surface. Because conventional bristles are not used, the increased cost of the brush is a significant factor. Moreover, because there is no way to seal off the interior of the bristles when they are not in use, hygiene is also a factor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,139 describes a chimney made from bristles to facilitate movement of dentifrice material to the brush surface. This structure is inherently inefficient since dentifrice material is discharged at or near the bottom of the bristle chimney. U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,894 discloses a brush which includes a fountain-like applicator which is positioned immediately below the brush surface. Dentifrice material is fed to the applicator from the bottom, but is deposited on or near the brush surface. The disadvantage of this structure is realized when the brush is in use; when pressure is applied, the applicator contacts the users teeth and gums causing potential discomfort.
Many of the brushes described in the reference prior art require the use of two hands to conveniently and efficiently dispense dentifrice material onto the brush. The brush described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,492 can ostensibly be operated with one hand, but not without extreme difficulty. The handle which contains the dentifrice material is flexible on one side and rigid on the other side. The flexible side of the handle is manipulated to force dentifrice material from the handle to the brush while the rigid side of the handle is used to apply force while brushing. A high level of skill and dexterity are required while brushing to prevent additional dentifrice material from being squeezed from the handle. Thus, the user is required to apply pressure to the handle during brushing while at the same time exercising care not to simultaneously squeeze the handle which could cause more dentifrice material to be forced out of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,766 discloses a fountain toothbrush having a reservoir in the brush handle for receiving a replaceable cartridge of dentifrice material. While the patentee recognizes the advantage of an applicator which places dentifrice material directly onto the top surface of a brush, the applicator and pump are cumbersome and require the use of both hands for operation. The operation of the pump is not automatic in that the dentifrice material is transported by a screw which requires turning by one hand while use of the other hand is required to hold the body of the brush. In addition, the brush can become messy during operation since the applicator grooves can become clogged with dentifrice material. The inconvenience of operation and the cumbersome structure detract from the other advantages associated with the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,698 describes a toothbrush wherein dentifrice material is deposited directly onto the top surface of the brush. The disadvantages of the device described in the patent are that it requires a specially designed cartridge, it includes an array of flapper and ball check valves in the cartridge and the housing which lend to operating inefficiency and it cannot be conveniently operated with one hand. Delivery of the dentifrice material from the cartridge to the brush involves a two stage operation requiring the use of two hands. In the first stage, the user must hold the housing with one hand while pulling an end cap back with the other hand in order to pump dentifrice material from the cartridge. In the second stage, the user must push the end cap forward with one hand while securing the housing in place with the other hand in order to deposit the dentifrice material onto the brush surface.
There are no brushes described in the referenced art which are specifically designed for those who have use of only one hand such as those who are physically handicapped or are otherwise disabled. During the past several yars, a growing number of people who have been afflicted with varying types of developmental disabilities, have been relocated from institutions to community residences or group homes. Most residences of this type have few staff to assist the handicapped residents with their daily hygenic activities such as teeth brushing. Thus, there is a clearly defined need for a toothbrush that can be readied for use and manipulated by people of limited dexterity.